The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to telecommunications.
Telecommunications may relate to the process of transmitting data between various devices using a variety of transmission connections, such as wire, radio, optical or electromagnetic systems. Communication across a telecommunication network may include telephone calling, which may relate to two users communicating with each other by utilizing a pair of devices, such as mobile phones, through a connection. The devices utilized to engage in telephone communication may allow for various supplemental services, such as voicemail, caller identification, and video calling.